Hey look its a wolf
by kenzi'ssourwolf
Summary: Stiles life is really messed up her best friend was bitten by a wolf and now she's wishing she never asked for her life to be more interesting. girl stiles


**NOTE* yes I've written stiles as a girl but no that does not mean I'm homophobic. I just like the idea of girl stiles.**

It was the kind of night that I knew I shouldn't be out creeping in the forest with Scott but really, who can blame me? I had heard a call between my dad and one of the deputies down at the station about someone finding half of a dead body, so in my excitement I had called Scott to come and look with me.

Only now I was sorely regretting it because I was cold and Scott was complaining about having homework but I really knew that he was just scared I mean, he slept with his Yoda night-light until we were 14. Just as I was going to suggest going home and giving up on the dead body i heard someone who sounded a whole lot like my father talking into their walkie-talkie about hearing voices close by so i quickly pushed Scott behind a tree and took five giant steps away from him and kept walking to look as if I was alone. And most likely not succeeding. I then came face to face with my dad who did not look surprised at all.

"Stiles do I even want to ask why you are out here alone? Or do i have to go look for Scott to?" he said. "Ummm no you most likely don't want to ask why I'm here and Scott is at home playing video games he didn't want to get cold he said. What a traitor leaving me to... so what are you doing out here all by your lonesome my dearest father?"

I asked praying he didn't notice my slip up but he wasn't chief of police for nothing, or stupid. "I'm out here looking for the same thing you are stiles, now go get in the car I'm dropping you off at home. Now are you sure that Scott's at home because we wouldn't want to leave him all alone out here." Dad said but I know that miss McCall would skin Scott alive if she found out what we were doing so I just shook my head no and started walking with my dad to his car hoping that Scott would be okay.

The next day at school Scott was late. And I was starting to panic what if the killer got him, he didn't text me last night what if he's lying somewhere in the forest lost with no idea where he was. As I turned around to continue pacing in front of his locker I walked right into someones chest, I looked up to see a very green looking Scott. "Whoa man you okay? You're looking pretty bad." he just grunted at me, rude.

"Also why didn't you text me so say something like oh, I don't know, hey stiles I'm alive and wasn't murdered on my way home!" I whisper yelled at him. he turned to face me and mumbled something that sounded a lot like wolf but why would he say that. "Sorry what?" I asked.

"Something attacked me last night and I dropped my phone and my inhaler while trying to run away." and then added "I also found the rest of the body. And I have a huge bite wound on my hip." I looked at him to see if he was for real. And decided that yes he was, "Okay let me see your side while you tell me about the body because, lucky." I whine. He lifted up his shirt to show me the bandage soaked with blood, I went to peel it back and what I saw is not what I was expecting, his skin was completely smooth, no indicator of a bite mark anywhere. "Dude are you just messing with me or what?" I asked him. He looks at me as if I was crazy.

"Stiles what are you talking about?" he looked down, eyes going wide "I swear that there was a huge bite mark there last night." he said panicky I even have pictures on my phone, here look! He shoved the phone at me. I looked through the pictures he most defiantly was not telling a lie the bite mark looked pretty ugly. "Okay so you're not trying to make me feel bad about leaving you on your own, so what happened?" I asked him.

"Well I was walking back home when I heard twigs snapping and i thought it was you're dad coming back for me because let's be honest he knew I was there he just didn't want to witness my mom yelling at me again. So anyway i started to run once I realized that it wasn't you're dad and I fell down a hill that totally wasn't there before and i landed in something wet and sticky so I looked around and it was too dark to I turned on my phones flashlight and there was the top half of the missing body. And as I went to go get a better look I heard growling so I started to run but I was knocked over from behind and this massive wolf bit me and then ran the other way as if nothing happened, it was messed up Stiles. I barely even remember getting home and when I went to call you I realized I didn't have my phone or my puffer." he breathed out sagging against his locker.

I looked at him and he seemed to be telling the truth so I told him that I would look for an explanation on the internet later and that we would go look for his phone and puffer after school. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to class.


End file.
